Tameraian Blood
by HornedHalo
Summary: When an Alien Beast gets out of control, for some unknown reason, Starfire's and Beast Boy Lifes are in dangered of being killed... RxR I suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

(Ok this is my first ever TT Fanfic I'm taking a break from Danny Phantom for awhile (Not really… heh heh …) since viewers are howling for my blood and for me to write a sequel to my other story. Well I got the idea swimming in my pool! Weird huh?)

Tamerian Blood

One normal, lazy day Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Games on their PS3. Robin was training. Raven was mediating and Starfire was sick in bed.

"Ugh, I really do not like this illness thing you earth people get." Starfire muttered to her self as she cuddled up in her blankets. Robin opened the door "Starfire I brought you a bowl of warm soup." Robin said "Its chicken!" He said convincingly "I do not wish for a chicken in my soup, their feathers are mostly not pleasant." Starfire said in haste

"Star, its not alive." Robin said

"I do not wish for...dead chicken in soup, can I have some mustard please instead of dead chicken soup. Starfire said "Ok Star, I'll get you it. You just get some rest till I get it. Robin said as the alarm went off, Starfire got out of bed "I think its better if you stay here Star, We'll be back soon." Robin said as he jolted out the door.

"What's the problem?" Robin asked the man "Its the Ackin! Its attacking the boat!" He shouted "Ackin?" Robin asked "Its an alien Creature, last of its kind, It just laid two eggs, and if we want this species to last we have to take one of the eggs to hatch in captivity." He said "Ok we're on it. Titans GO!" Raven covered the boat with her powers and moved the boat to the shore. And the giant monster seemed to swim off going to protect her other egg.

"Thank you" the man said, "Call me Billy." "Nice to meet you Billy." Robin said, "So what's with this Ackin, monster?" Cyborg asked, "An Ackin is the biggest animal ever! As a calf its the size a of a full grown blue whale!" Bill said "Wow that is big." Beast Boy said, "So since it's that big where are you keeping it held?" BB asked Bill "Well we have a really big tank for it. Come I'll show you." Billy said as he led the way into a big-gated area.

The gate door opened. And inside were a ton of military aircrafts and more "Welcome to Area 51." Bill said, "I'll show you the Tank." They walked for a while looking at all the cool stuff soon Bill came to a stop "Here it is!" He said pointing towards a gigantic tank "Its bout' 32,000 feet across and 16,000 feet wide and bout' 400 feet deep. "Whoa!" BB exclaimed, "That Tank is gianormous!"

"Boys you can put er' in now!" Bill called to the other men with the egg, They had a huge crane and they put the egg at the bottom of the huge pool. "Well can we come back to see the Ackin when it hatches?" BB pleaded, "S'ure" Bill said with a slight accent "Well, we better be going." Robin said as he led the others to the exit and Cyborg pulled Beast Boy out.

Back at home Starfire was feeling much better after drinking a whole bottle of mustard and sleeping. Starfire started cleaning the tower top to bottom and side to side. She cleaned the ceiling, and dusted everything and then fell back asleep on the sofa with Silky cuddled up next to her. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy came walking in the door and sat down on the sofa awaking Starfire "Well Hello back so soon?" She asked "I cleaned the house bottom to top! So what took you so long for you to return?" Starfire asked them

"Sorry Star we were kind of busy. We saved a boat from some alien creature that was last of its kind and it laid eggs and the we had to help them get the egg to hatch into captivity. And I see your better." Robin smiled at me

"Yes Mustard always helps!" Starfire said cheerfully

(A/N: Aww muffins, lol Ackins are my imaginary made up animal. Lol but they look like giant dragons; except they don't fly they swim… yea… ok then please Review! )

This is my first story (Teen Titans Anyway) I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

(Ok I'm Back and I have a new chapter for you guys! Well here we go::Nothing happens: How about now?...GO! Read and Review!)

The phone rang, Beast Boy leapt for it but Cyborg picked it up "yellow?" he said in a cheery voice

"Ok well be there" He said as he hung up

"Who was that?" Beast Boys asked curiously

"It was Area 51 called about yesterday rescue and asked us to all come down and see how the egg is doing." Cyborg said

"Oh Yes!" BB said happily

So Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy all jumped into the T-car they drove for a while and finally they came to a stop at two large gates.

The gates opened they entered.

"Um you all are gonna have to exit the car and leave it here." a big man said,

So they all got out of the car and Bill greeted them and lead the way to the giant tank

"Well there s'he is" Bill said

"Whoa!" They all exclaimed they stared at the giant creature.

"Why it is an Ackin!" Starfire said

"Uh yeah, how did you know?" Bill asked,

"Well they are native to Tameran, but a few years back the last one disappeared, she must of laid eggs."

"So its an alien creature?" Robin asked

"Yes" She answered,

"Cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed

"Well, anyway, the reason I called you guys down here, is because, the Ackin is disappearing and reappearing, and in the weirdest places." Bill said

"It seems like her claws, whenever she cuts her nails into the water, it open a type of portal."

Starfire nodded her head in response "You see on Tameran every 100,000 years an Ackin is born, and can produce such like alternative dimensions." She paused and walked over to the dock of the Tank, the giant alien creature swam up to her, Star petted it, and it seemed to like it.

She started laughing, and strangely the creature laughed too, with weird type like giggles,

"She is so beautiful" She turned to Bill

"Do you mind if I..." she paused

"Sure you can...just be careful" He yelled back to her,

Starfire stepped back and ran near the water, she leaped and fell in the giant Ackin calf swam over to her and giggled more.

The Ackin was giant, huge claws, webbed feet and what looked like was a webbed tail. The creature was a blue color, and its eyes were bright yellow. It was huge! No doubt. It was truly the size of a blue whale. Its fangs were very long and sharp. They hung low past the mouth. And the bottom teeth curved up to the top of its snout. Its scales shinned in the water, like stars, it was beautiful…

Robin laughed, Cyborg Clapped his hand as the creature swam about and Raven floated there...and BB jumped in.

"COLD!" BB screamed, but no one seemed to care...

(A/N: Ok? how was it? Did it sound like Starfire? and there are surprises for the next chapter!)

Later,


	3. Chapter 3

(All right chapter 3, enjoy and review!)

Starfire and Beast Boy jumped into the water and swam around with the giant. The creature was so friendly despite how it looked.

The Ackin rolled on to it stomach letting Starfire scratch its belly.

"Cannon Ball!" Beast Boy yelled as he jumped into the water turning into an elephant and splashing everybody on deck with the wave.

The Ackin flipped over with Starfire still on its stomach. She fell into the water, scraping her hand on the Ackins sharp scales.

"Ow!" Starfire cried as she gripped her hand as the blood dripped into the water.

"STAR! BEAST BOY! GET OUT OF THERE!" Robin yelled

As the Ackin swam towards them charging with it's mouth open. Making a loud noise, like screaming. Starfire quickly jumped from the water and floated in the air. Beast boy swam but not fast enough. Starfire dove down and grabbed Beast Boy's hands and pulled him out of the water.

The Ackin Jumped up in to the air grabbing Beast Boy and Starfire with its large teeth and pulled them 400 feet under water.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled frantically

"Beast Boy!"

Robin took a running start to jump into the water after the Ackin to get his friends back, but Bill grabbed his cape.

"Not so fast. You jump in there now you'll be eaten alive!"

"I don't care I need to save them!"

"It's too late… if the Ackins got em, their goners. But its behavior was outrageous; maybe theirs still a way to save them…"

Robin was furious he just wanted to jump in the water and slay that creature that might have just killed his friends.

"Robin… If they're still alive they can make it, slaying the creature now could be harmful if Starfire and Beast Boy are still alive in its stomach." Raven said

Just then Robins communicator when off,

"Hel-p, help u-s…"

(ooo! Well I'll update soon but until then review)


End file.
